IrufemNaru
by redfoxgirl
Summary: Naru goes to Tsunade's house one early morning and tells Tsunade that she's been throwing up and has gained a little weight so Tsunade does a check up and you can guess what they found so Naru leaves with Jiraiya. IruXfemNaru
1. Chapter 1

I ran to Tsunade's house it was still early in the morning so she wasn't in the office yet.

I knocked on her door. "Tsunade-Kaa-chan please open up" I cried

The door unlocked and opened to show a tired Tsunade.

"Naru it's 5:30 in the morning what do you need?" she asked

"Tsunade can we go inside? I don't want anyone to hear what I tell you" I said

She nodded and let me in we sat on the couch.

"Ok what's wrong?" she asked

"I think I'm… pregnant. I have been throwing up for a few days now and I've gained a small bit of weight" I said

"Lay down so I can check" she said

I did as told. She came over to me and pushed chakra to her hands and went over my stomach.

"Yea you're pregnant so who's the father and how did this happen" asked Tsunade

"It happened a month ago. It was an accident we were celebrating for me becoming a chunin three weeks ago the restaurant gave me and him sake instead of the drinks we ordered. We got drunk and went back to his place and the next morning I woke up before he did, I realized what we did I quietly got up and dressed and left and I've been avoiding him since then" I said feeling sad

"Naru who is it?"

"Iruka-kun"

"Well Naru what do you want to do about this, you could do an abortion or you can keep it" said Tsunade

"You know I wouldn't do an abortion but I can't be in the village when it's born. I don't even want to be here now while I'm pregnant the villagers will try and kill me and the baby and you know it"

"Yes that is a problem. How about I get Jiraiya to take you on a trip and when the baby is born and when it is one year old you will then come back and we'll see what happens. Ok?"

"Ok"

Tsunade looked at the clock.

"Let me get dressed and we'll head for the tower and I'll call for Jiraiya"

I nodded and waited in the living room for her. After a few minutes she was ready and we left.

"So Naru are you going to do about Iruka? You can't hide this from him forever" said Tsunade as we waited for Jiraiya

"After maybe 3 months after I leave you can tell him. I love Iruka-kun but he'll never see me as anything but a past student" I said looking down

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Come in"

Jiraiya came in. "Why do I have to be here so early?"

"Sit down Jiraiya"

He sat down next to me.

"Now the reason I called you here is because earlier Naru came to me and we found out she is pregnant. Now you know how the villagers will act if they found out about this… so I want you to take her on a trip we'll say it's a training trip. So will you Jiraiya take on the responsibility for Naru's wellbeing and help her through this?" asked Tsunade

"Yes I will" he said

"Thank you Ero-sennin" I said

"Ok you two will leave in one hour so go pack" said Tsunade

I nodded and left.

(Tsunade's pov)

"So who got her pregnant?" asked Jiraiya

"Iruka but was an accident they got the wrong drinks they got Sake and they got drunk and they went back to his place and Naru woke up before him so she quietly got dressed and left and hasn't even talked to him. She loves him but she think he will only think of her as an old student of his" I said

"I see. Well she can't hide this from him forever" he said

"She wants me to tell him three months after you guys leave" I said and sighed

"Hmm I hope everything turns out ok…for both of them" said Jiraiya

"So do I. Now you better go before you're late" I said

He nodded and left. I went to the gate to see them off.

(Naru's pov)

I was waiting at the gate for Jiraiya when I saw my best friend Hinata.

"Hinata-chan" I said running up to her

"Naru-chan… are you going somewhere" she asked

"Umm yea I'm going on a trip with Ero-sennin… also I want you to know why I'm going" I said

She nodded

"The reason I'm leaving is because I found out today that I'm pregnant and you know why the villagers hate me I can risk them trying to kill me for this" I said

"Yes I see your point… so who's the father and does he know?" she asked

"Iruka-kun… and no he doesn't know so if you could keep this a secret for now I'd be very grateful. Also I would like you to be his or her godmother" I said smiling at her

"I would love to be its godmother it's a great honor" she said

I hugged her. Suddenly Tsunade came.

"Jiraiya's not here yet?" she asked

"No but he should be here soon" I said

After another minute Jiraiya came.

"Ready to go" he asked

I nodded but I went over to Tsunade.

"Kaa-chan when you tell Iruka-kun please give him this. It's a letter saying how I feel for him and that I'm sorry" I said giving her the letter.

"I will" she said

"Thank you" I said hugging her.

"Ok let's go Naru" said Jiraiya

I nodded and we left.


	2. Chapter 2

(3 months later Iruka's pov)

I was headed for Tsunade-sama's office because she called for me I hope it wasn't about Naru and why I haven't seen her but I had a bad feeling.

I knock on the door.

"Come in"

"You called for me Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes Iruka I want to ask you a few things and if I get the answer I want I will tell you what I promised I would tell you"

I nodded.

"Ok first question… what are your feelings for Naru. Now I want the truth and I'll know if you lie" she said

"I… I love her." I said

Tsunade smiled "And do you have any clue what happened the night you and her went to celebrate?"

I shook my head "No I do not" I said getting worried

"Well from the story I heard you both were given the wrong drinks you were given Sake and you both got drunk"

"I didn't hurt her did I?"

"In a way yes. Three months ago she came to me in the morning she had told me she had been throwing up and had gained a little weight I did a check up on her and we found she was pregnant…" said Tsunade

I was shocked 'Oh god I got her… pregnant…'

"Tsunade-sama where is she?" I asked

"She left with Jiraiya I promised I would tell you about this three months after they left also here is a letter from her" she said giving me a letter

I took it and opened it.

'Dear Iruka-kun,

As you may now know I'm pregnant with your child I want to tell you how I feel about you…. I have loved you for a long time but never truly realized it until a little bit before we went out to eat you have always been there for me and I hope you still will be. I know you probably only think of me as a past student but you know me I can't just get rid of this kid and if you don't want to be a part of his/her life I won't force you and don' feel you have to either I have plenty of people who'll help me… but I'll always love you and don't forget that…

Love Naru'

I smiled to know that she loved me back.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama"

"You're welcome Iruka and from now on just call me Tsunade when it's just you and me you are part of Naru's family whether you like it or not but I'm sure you do like it but anyone Naru trusts I trust well maybe not Sasuke as much and everyone other than him are also part of my family if they belong in her family"

I bowed. "Thank you Tsunade"

She smiled at me. "Now get out of here I have work to do"

I left.

(2 months later)

We were right now in Suna we were staying with my friend Gaara who is now Kazekage. I made friends with him at my first chunin exams. I was right now with Temari going to get my first ultrasound to see how the baby was doing.

"So Naruko what gender are you hoping for?" asked Temari

"I'm hoping it's a boy because I've always liked the name Kaito because Iruka-kun's name means dolphin also my dad's last name means winds and waves and my mom was from a village called Uzushiogakure it was on an island called whirlpool country it was destroyed in one of the wars because people feared our fūin Jutsu skills if you didn't know"

"Yea I think I heard about that in a history lesson"

We got to the doctor's office and checked in and waited for our turn to go back it was only a few minutes later when we were called back.

"Hello Naru. How are you today?" Asked Dr. Akira

"Hello. I'm good" I said

"That's good now are you ready to see what gender the baby is.

After my appointment Temari and I went to find Jiraiya.

"Yo Ero-sennin" I said going up to him

"Hey you're back from the doctors so what you find out?" he asked

"I'm having a boy" I said

"That's great it's just like you wanted!" said Jiraiya smiling.

(Same time Tsunade's pov)

I was right now talking to Iruka when Gamakichi appeared.

"Hello Tsunade message from Naru"

"Thank you Gamakichi"

'Dear Kaa-chan, I thought you would like to know that I'm having a baby boy I'm going to name him Kaito because Iruka-kun's name means dolphin and my dad's last name means winds and waves and my mom was from a village called Uzushiogakure on an island called whirlpool so it represents both my parents and Iruka-kun. Also I'm in Suna if Jiraiya hasn't already sent word. I wish you could be here for when I give birth maybe you can come by telling the council it's for a new treaty and have Shizune, Hinata and my team escort you since I asked Hinata to be the godmother. Well I hope you are all doing well. Love Naru'

I smiled.

"Well I will tell you this you're having a baby boy she's going to name him Kaito to represent you and her parents" she said

Iruka smile "Kaito… I like it"

"Tsunade-san would you like to reply to Naru's message or may I go" asked Gamakichi

"Sorry I almost forgot you were here. Well Iruka I'm very busy so please leave"

He nodded and said thank you and left

"Give me one second Gamakichi I'll hurry and write this" I said

He nodded. I hurried and wrote a letter and gave it to Gamakichi. He then disappeared.

(Naru's pov)

I was my room reading a book when Gamakichi appeared.

"Here you go Naru and if you don't mind I'm going to go home I'm tired" he said handing me a letter

"No I don't mind. Thank you I appreciate this"

And he left I opened the letter.

'Dear Naru, we all miss you. And I would love to come but I would need a letter for ether the council of Suna or their new Kazekage if they've picked one yet to say they would like me to come and discus a new peace treaty with me. So if you can make that happen I'd be happy to come and I know everyone you asked to escort me would like to see you too. Love Tsunade.'

'Well it's a good thing I know the new Kazekage personally to make this happen' I thought

I got up and went to see Gaara about this.

When I got to the tower I knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey Gaara can you do me a special favor?" I asked

"Depends on what it is?" he said

"Can you ask the council to send a letter to Tsunade asking her to come here to form a new peace treaty? She has already told me she would love to form a new treaty I would love her to be here for when I give birth and this is the only way for her to get away from Konoha and come here" I said

"I'll see what I can do by the way when are you due so I know when to have her come if I should be able to get the council on this?" asked Gaara

"I'm due May 16" I said

"3 months from now wow I didn't know you were that close" said Gaara

"I know I don't seem like I'm that far with my pregnancy do I?" I said "Well I'll leave and let you get back to work"

He nodded and I left.


	3. Chapter 3

(2 months later Tsunade's pov)

So I was doing work when Shizune came in with a letter with the Kazekage's seal on it.

"Tsunade-sama this just came in for you" she said

"Thank you Shizune" I said

I opened it.

'Dear Hokage-sama, I have had a request from a dear friend to ask the council about setting up a new peace treaty I have done so and they have agreed to have you come here and discus it next month we are expecting you to be here on the 12th of May. From the 5th Kazekage'

I smiled 'So she's a close friend of the Kazekage's'

"What is it Tsunade-sama who is it from and what did it say?" asked Shizune

"It's from the Kazekage he wants me to come to Suna next month to form a new treaty I'm to be there on the 12th of May" I said

"Are you going to go?"

"Yes I am and I want you, Hyuuga Hinata, and Kakashi's team to escort me there" I said

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

(Next month May 9th)

"Shizune get Kakashi's team and Hinata tell them they have a mission and to get here fast also tell Kakashi I will ban Ichi Ichi if he's not here in 4 minutes"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" and she left

And 3 minutes later everyone was here.

"Good everyone is here I have a mission for you guys and that is to escort me to Suna we will be there until the 19th so pack and be at the gates at dawn tomorrow and Kakashi my threat still stand if you are not on time" I said

"Yes Hokage-sama" They said and left.

(Next day at dawn)

"So Tsunade-sama why choose a team of Chuunin to escort you and why are you going anyway?" asked Kakashi

"I'm going to set up a new peace treaty with them. And I picked you guys because it was a request" I said

"I see"

"Hey Tsunade-taichou have you heard for Naru or anything about how she is from Jiraiya-sama?" asked Sakura

"Yes I got a letter from her 3 months ago she's doing well" I said

Sakura nodded.

(3 days later May 12th)

"Welcome Hokage-sama Kazekage-sama is expecting you" said a guard at the gates.

"Yes Shizune come with me. Kakashi you and your team find a place to stay then you may all do as you please as long as you behave" I said

They nodded and left to find somewhere to stay.

Shizune and I went with the guard to the Kazekage's office.

"Wait here please" he said going into the office once we got to the tower.

He came back out and motioned us to go in. We did.

"Hello Hokage-sama I am the new Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara"

"I don't want to be rude but aren't you the Jinchūriki of the Ichibi and the one Naru fought during the invasion?" I asked

"Yes I am but Naru is the reason I have changed my ways. During that fight I learned to try and trust others and that I am not alone in the world. She is my first ever friend" said Gaara

"She has a way of doing that doesn't she. She got me to be Hokage and to let go of my past. I think she can turn the evilest of hearts well maybe not my ex-teammate Orochimaru" I said

"I have to agree a hundred percent" he said

(Naru's pov)

I was town going to a shop for baby things. As I walked through I was looking around for it when I found it I went into the baby store to do some shopping for the baby but was soon surprised to hear a very familiar voice.

(Hinata's pov)

"Sakura I sense a really familiar chakra coming from this store I want to see who it is." I said

We went in and were surprise to see Naru.

"N…Naru is that you?" asked Sakura

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" she asked coming up to us.

"We are on a mission to escort Tsunade-sama here so she and the Kazekage can work out a new treaty. What are you doing here?" I asked

"I've been here for 8 months now staying with the Kazekage and his siblings. Hinata don't you remember what I told you the day I left?" asked Naru

I thought back to when she left.

(Flashback)

"Hinata-chan" said Naru running up to me.

"Naru-chan… are you going somewhere" I asked

"Umm yea I'm going on a trip with Ero-sennin… also I want you to know why I'm going" she said

I nodded

"The reason I'm leaving is because I found out today that I'm pregnant and you know why the villagers hate me I can risk them trying to kill me for this" she said

"Yes I see your point… so who's the father and does he know?" I asked

"Iruka-kun… and no he doesn't know so if you could keep this a secret for now I'd be very grateful. Also I would like you to be his or her godmother" said Naru smiling at me

"I would love to be its godmother it's a great honor" I said

She hugged her.

(End of flashback)

"How could I forget" I said

"What are you two taking about?" asked Sakura

Naru sighed. "Sakura I've told you why the villagers hate me right?" asked Naru

Sakura nodded

"Well it one reason I left. See the other reason is I was scared… hard to believe I know me Uzumaki Naru scared of something. You know I think of you as a sister right well I'm pregnant and you know the villagers hate me for they think I'm the fox they would have tried to kill me if they found out I was pregnant I know I have people who would have protected me like you and Hinata but I still couldn't risk it you guys could have gotten hurt trying to protect me I don't think I could live if something happened to my precious people" said Naru

"I understand Naru. So who is the father?" asked Sakura

"Iruka-kun" and she told us what happened that one night with her and Iruka.

"And Iruka doesn't know that you're pregnant?" asked Sakura

"Tsunade should have told him 3 months after I left" she said

"Well do you know how he took it?" I asked

"No I don't Tsunade never told me if she even told him yet"

Sakura and I nodded.

"So you shopping for clothes for the baby? By the way what gender is the baby?" asked Sakura

"Yes and it's a boy I'm going to name him Kaito to represent my parents and Iruka" she said

"Who are your parents why didn't you tell us you knew who they are?" I asked

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Because I'm not really supposed to tell anyone because if their enemies found out I'd have more than the villagers the after me but I'll tell you their nicknames and see if you can figure out who they are. The Red Death and Yellow Flash" said Naru

We thought hard.

'The only one with the nickname Yellow Flash in Konoha was the 4th Hokage so that must be her dad! And The Red Death I've heard stories of her from my mom her name was Uzumaki Kushina! She has Naru's last name so that's her mom' I thought

I looked at Sakura to see if she got it she must have got one because she was still thinking.

"The 4th and Kushina are your parents you have you mom's last name"

Sakura seemed to have something click inside her mind hearing Kushina's name.

"She's your mom!? Wow that's awesome!" she said

"Yea it's cool. I just wish I got to know them" said Naru

"I'm sorry Naru" we said at the same time.

"It's ok. Well let's get some shopping done I have to get back soon" she said

(Naru's pov)

I had a lot of fun with Hinata and Sakura.

Sakura was happy to hear I was naming her one of the official aunt of my baby.

We headed back to where I was staying. When we got there Temari was out front waiting she seemed surprised to see Hinata and Sakura.

"Good you returned I was getting worried" said Temari

"Hey you're the one girl from our first Chunin exams with the creepy brother" said Sakura

"Sakura be nice Gaara is sorry for what he did back then he's changed" I said

"You said you were staying with the Kazekage. So is the puppet user Kazekage?" asked Sakura

Temari laughed "Kankuro Kazekage oh man that'd be funny. No Kankuro isn't Kazekage Gaara is"

Sakura and Hinata had shocked looks on their faces me and Temari laughed at them.

We had a good time before it got dark and Hinata and Sakura had to go to their hotel.

"Make sure you don't tell everyone else that you saw me I want to surprise them." I said

They nodded and left

(2 days later)

I was with Gaara going to his office to help out I do it once and a while as thank you for letting me stay with him.

"You know Tsunade and everyone is supposed to come by as witnesses of the treaty signing right?" asked Gaara

"Yes I know" I said

We got there and we started to work. It was after lunch that there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Gaara

I hid behind his chair knowing it was everyone.

"Hello Kazekage-san I think you know most of these people but if you forgot I'll have them say their names" said Tsunade

"Hatake Kakashi"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

They said.

"Yes I remember. Naru has talked about you all in a fond way" said Gaara

"You've seen Naru?" asked Kakashi

(Tsunade's pov)

"Of course" said Gaara putting a hand behind his chair suddenly a loud 'Ouch' was heard and then a familiar voice spoke.

"What was that for!? I didn't do nothin!"

"It's time you stop hiding and come out already baka" said Gaara

"I'm not a baka raccoon-chan"

"Brat get over here NOW!" I said

The girl jumped and came out and was in front of me in a second.

"Yes Kaa-san!" she said smiling brightly

I hugged her.

"Kaa-san… can't breathe" she said

"NARU?!" said Sasuke, Kakashi and Shizune in surprise but then turned to Sakura and Hinata

"Why aren't you guys surprised to see her here?" asked Sasuke

"Because we saw her two days ago in town" said Hinata

"And you didn't tell us?" asked Kakashi

"She asked us not too" said Sakura smiling

"You see I also knew Naru was here hadn't seen her yet but I knew. That's the real reason we are here the treaty is real but the real reason is because Naru wanted us here for an important event that is going to happen in a few days" I said

"What's the event?" asked Sasuke

"Wait she's due soon isn't she Tsunade-sama?" Asked Shizune

"Yes she is" I said

"Due for what?" asked Kakashi

"I'm due to give birth." Said Naru

"You're pregnant!?" asked Sasuke and Kakashi

"Yep and you both know of the Kyuubi in me right and that's reason the villagers hate me well think of what would happen if they found out I was pregnant" she said

Sasuke and Kakashi winced and paled at the thought.

"So who's the father and are you going to ever come back?" asked Kakashi

"Yes I will a year and a half after my baby is born I'll keep you all updated on what's going on and send you photos I'll most likely give them to Tsunade so Gamakichi doesn't have to look everywhere for you guy and Iruka's the father" said Naru

We all smiled at the look in Naru's eyes when she said Iruka's name.

"Well how about we get this treaty signed then we can all go to my house and have dinner since Naru always cooks too much" said Gaara smirking

"Sorry I like to cook. I've never really got to cook for anyone before I came here" she argued

Gaara and I then got to signing the treaty and we then went to Gaara's house and Naru started to cook.

(Naru's pov)

I was cooking dinner when Jiraiya came in through the back door.

"Hey Ero-sennin dinner should be ready in 10 minutes everybody's in the family room" I said

He nodded and went that way. I suddenly heard a yell.

"Tsunade-hime!?" yelled Jiraiya in surprise and he ran back in the kitchen.

"Naru what are they doing here and you didn't tell me?" he asked

"Must have slipped my mind" I said

Jiraiya faceplamed.

I laughed. "Now get out of here I'm cooking"

He left the room.

Soon dinner was done and I called everyone to the table.

We had a nice dinner together. Everyone laughed and talked it made me smile. But it just had to end as it was dark and everyone needed some sleep.

After everyone left and the dishes were done I went to my room I decided to visit Kyuubi and ask him something.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened them I was in front of Kyuubi's cage in the sewer.

"Kyuubi I need to ask something of you" I said

He looked at me.

"What is it?" he asked

"I want you to please not try and escape from the seal while I give birth" I said

"And why would I not try?" he asked

"Kyuubi I know you make act like you don't like me but I know better. You deep down care for me. Because I'm most likely the first to come and actually talk to you as a friend cause I think of you as a friend and not treat or talk to you as a prisoner and to show you I appreciate you I will give you a gift and one later on should you decide not to escape and I figure how to do it" I said putting my hands together and thought

Kyuubi looked at me wondering what I was doing.

(Kyuubi's pov)

I watch interested in what she was doing when notice something form around my neck and the bars of the cage disappeared and the sewer started to change into a forest area. It reminded me of my home before I was first sealed.

'She… she really does care for me and has treated me better that anyone ever has before… I will do as she asked and not try and escape'

Once she opened her eyes she looked at me with a soft smile.

"Do you like it?" she asked

"I do thank you kit. This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me. So I will not try and escape" I said

"Thank you Kyuubi" she said smiling

"Now get out of here I need to sleep" I said

She nodded and left.

'She will be interesting to watch over the years to come'

(Naru's pov)

When I opened my eyes I was back in my room I was about to change into my pajamas when my stomach started to hurt really bad and I felt water go down my leg.

'Kit your water broke get someone to help you get to the hospital.' Said Kyuubi

"Jiraiya, Gaara someone help!" I tried to call but came out a whisper it seemed like forever until Gaara came into check on me. When he saw me on the ground he rushed over to me and picked me up and yelled for Temari and Kankuro they came rushing in.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Kankuro

"I thinks she is about to give birth Temari you go get Tsunade and the others and Kankuro go find Jiraiya I'll get Naru to the hospital" he said

(Tsunade's pov)

Shizune and I were woken up by pounding on the door Shizune got up and opened it to see Temari.

"Temari-san what's wrong?" asked Shizune

"N…Naru" she panted

I got up hearing this.

"What's wrong with Naru?!" I asked

"We think she's going to give birth Gaara just found her in her room on the ground in pain" she said

"I thought she wasn't due for 2 more days?" said Shizune

"Yes but you know people can be early or even late in giving birth. Temari get everyone else up and get we'll meet in the lobby" I said

She nodded. Shizune and I got dressed and hurried to the lobby to see Sakura, Hinata and Temari already there only a second later the boys came we rushed to the hospitable.

When we got there Jiraiya and Kankuro were running toward us we all went in and Temari asked for the room number. As soon as we got it we hurried down the hall to the room. We saw Gaara outside the room waiting for us.

"How is she" I asked

"She's waiting for you and Jiraiya but it's only giving her more pain to wait and Kyuubi isn't trying to do anything which makes me wonder what he has planned" said Gaara

Jiraiya and I looked at each other and nodded we went in the room Shizune followed and everyone else stayed outside the room and waited.

"Naru how do you feel is Kyuubi doing anything to you?" asked Jiraiya taking hold of her hand.

"Don't worry Kyuubi won't try anything he gave me his word he wouldn't try and escape" she said groaning in pain.

"Ok Naru you're ready to give birth now so I want you to push as hard as you can" I said

She started to push and started to scream in pain as well.

"Come on Naru hang in there" said Jiraiya

(10 hours later Shizune's pov)

"Ok Naru just a few more big pushes and you're done" said Tsunade "Shizune go ask Gaara or one of his siblings to get a nurse that usually help with people giving birth"

I nodded. I opened the door and then closed it everyone looked at me.

"Gaara-sama can you or one of your siblings get a nurse that usually helps someone that is giving birth?" I asked

He nodded and went to the front desk and soon returned with a mid-aged woman.

"How may I help you?" she asked

"Tsunade-sama will tell you what we need since I'm not sure what she needs"

The woman nodded and followed me into the room.

"How may I help you Tsunade-sama?" she asked

"I don't know where you usually take the baby once they are born to be cleaned off" said Tsunade "Come on Naru you're almost there"

And soon a cry was heard throughout the room.

The woman went to a drawer and got out a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord and gave them to Tsunade. She nodded thanks to the woman and cut the cord and then looked at the woman.

"Right through that door is the wash room we put the rooms right next to each other so no one outside the room has chance to look at the baby before the mother" she said and left.

"Thanks" she said and went through the door to wash the baby off and soon came back with the baby in a blue blanket.

"Naru here is your beautiful baby boy" said Tsunade

Jiraiya helped her sit up then Naru took the baby from Tsunade.

"Hello Kaito-chan" said Naru exhausted from giving birth.

"Naru would you like me to take him out to say hello to everyone while you get some sleep" asked Tsunade

Naru nodded and handed Kaito back to Tsunade. Jiraiya help Naru lay back down and she instantly fell asleep.

(Tsunade's pov)

I opened the door everyone jumped up from their sitting positions on the ground.

"Everyone say hello to Kaito-kun" I said

"Aww he's adorable! He has Iruka's hair color but I wonder what his eye color will be?" said Hinata

"We won't know until he's at least 7 months old so until then his eyes will be a soft blue color" I said

"I wonder who he'll take after Naru with her recklessness side or Iruka and his usually calm side" said Sakura

"I just hope he doesn't take up his mother's joy of pranking" said Kakashi

They all paled but smiled at the same time.

"How bad was her pranking back then?" I asked

"Much worse than it is now she painted the whole Hokage monument before the day of the genin exams" said Sasuke

"But you got to admit it was kind of funny that no one realized she was doing it for 5 hours" said Hinata

"And some of her other pranks were kind of funny like I remember she dyed a lot of the Anbu uniforms with neon green, pink, yellow, blue and orange" said Kakashi

"I think I remember that. I saw some of the Anbu chasing her in different colored uniforms that was funny" said Sakura

"I still wonder how Iruka was the only one to catch her when Anbu couldn't" said Sasuke

"That's easy she let him catch her she's loved Iruka for a long time. Also if you're wondering how I know this it's because I've been Naru's best friend forever. My father was one of the clan heads that voted against killing her when she was a baby and protected her when he could one time she got beaten really bad so my father brought her to the compound and when she woke up she got to stay with us while she recovered we got to know each other" said Hinata

"I'm glad she had a friend like you growing up" said Kakashi

Hinata smile.

"Well you should all go back to the hotel and you three go home and can come see her in the morning we all need some sleep Jiraiya and I will stay here and watch her just in case" I said

Everyone nodded and left but Gaara stayed behind.

"What's wrong Gaara-san" I asked

"Why didn't Kyuubi try to escape? It seems strange to me."

"Naru said he gave his word not to try and escape we'll have to ask Naru more about it tomorrow when she wakes up" I said

He nodded and left I went back in the room to see Jiraiya asleep by Naru's side I put Kaito in the crib that was brought in by one of the nurses I'm guessing.

I soon also fell asleep by Naru.

(Next day Naru's pov)

I was woken by small noises from across the room I also notice I wasn't in my room at Gaara's house I got up and looked around and noticed I was in the hospital I looked at where the noise was coming from it was a crib I got up slowly I almost fell but steadied myself and walked over to the crib and looked in it. To see a baby boy with light brown hair and soft blue eye I suddenly remembered what happened last night. And realized this was my little baby. I smiled at this thought and pick him up.

"Hello Kaito-chan" I whispered

I sat down in the chair next to the crib. I then notice that Tsunade and Jiraiya were asleep on both sides of the bed I was just in.

I put my finger above Kaito to see what he would do and to my surprise he grabbed it with his tiny little hand but it made me smile.

After a little bit Tsunade woke up and almost panicked that I wasn't in the bed.

"Kaa-san I'm right here don't worry" I said

She sighed in relief and walked over to us.

"He's a cute little guy" she said

I nodded.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said

And in came Gaara.

"Hey" I said

"Hey. Naru may I ask you something?" he asked

"What is it?"

"Why didn't Kyuubi try to escape? It's been bugging me all night" he asked

"Right before my water broke I went and talked to Kyuubi and asked him not to try. He asked why he shouldn't I told him this "Kyuubi I know you make act like you don't like me but I know better. You deep down care for me. Because I'm most likely the first to come and actually talk to you as a friend cause I think of you as a friend and not treat or talk to you as a prisoner and to show you I appreciate you I will give you a gift" and change the scenery of his prison instead of a sewer I made it into a forest area I asked him if he liked it he said yes and even said thank you and then gave me his word he wouldn't try and escape" I said

Gaara and Tsunade nodded.

Few minutes later Jiraiya woke up and 2 hours after that everyone came in.

"Naru let me take Kaito for a few minutes so I can make sure he's healthy and doesn't have anything wrong with him" said Tsunade

I nodded and handed him over Tsunade then went out of the room to find a nurse to help her find the things she needed to check over Kaito.

I smiled but frowned a little Hinata noticed this.

"Naru what's wrong?" she asked

"I can't help but wonder what Iruka-kun thought when Tsunade told him I was pregnant?"

"Well I don't know if this helps but 3 months after you left Iruka was called to Tsunade's office after that he seemed to smile brighter than normal and it was like nothing could put him in a bad mood and after that he started to go to Tsunade's office a lot and talk to her while she did her work and he never used do that. And one time he was walking with me to the mission office we heard your name and Iruka seemed to sadden at hearing your name" said Kakashi

I smiled a small smile at this if it was 3 months after I left then that would be around the time I told Tsunade to tell him.

Just then Tsunade came back in the room with Kaito.

"He's as healthy as one can be" she said handing him to me.

"Good now when can we leave this hospital?" I asked

"Right now if you want" said Tsunade

"Awesome" I said "Now get out of here so I can change. Here Hinata since you are his godmother you can hold him"

Hinata took him from me and they went outside.

I hurried and got dressed and went to sign out of the hospital.

(4 days later)

So the time came when Tsunade and everyone had to leave.

"Bye guys I'll miss you" I said

"We'll miss you too Naru" said Hinata hugging me "And goodbye to you Kaito-kun"

Everyone came and hugged me and said goodbye.

"Bye Naru stay safe and don't let Jiraiya get a hold of Kaito-chan and if he does just let me know when you get back and I'll beat him up and make sure to send picture every once and a while" said Tsunade

"Ok Kaa-chan I will" I said we hugged one last time and then they were off.

"So Naru what's the plan now travel of stay here for a year and a half?" asked Jiraiya

"We'll stay for another day or two and then we'll go and travel" I said

He nodded and we went back to the house to pack up our thing.

(Two days later)

"Well Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro thanks for everything these past months I'll be sure to send you some pictures as well" I said

Temari and Kankuro hugged me. Gaara put his hand out to shake hands I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"You won't get off that easy my friend. Thank you so much" I said

"You're always welcome here Naru always remember that" he said

I nodded and gave him a big smile.

And Jiraiya, Kaito, and I were off.


End file.
